Dia Frampton
|birthplace=Draper, Utah |family=Unnamed father Unnamed mother Unnamed sister |yearsactive=2005-present }} Dia S. Frampton is an American singer-songwriter who is also an occasional actress. Biography Frampton was born in Draper, Utah, on October 2, 1987, to an American father of English and Dutch ancestry and a Korean mother originally from Seoul, South Korea. She attended both Dixie High School in St. George and Shadow Ridge High School in Las Vegas, Nevada. She graduated early, having alternated between homeschooling and attending public school during her senior year. Frampton then moved to Salt Lake City with her sister to pursue their shared dream of launching a music career. During live performances, she plays percussion instruments and occasionally a Casio Privia keyboard. Frampton was a contestant and eventual runner-up on the first season of The Voice, being introduced as an author of children's stories. She said that she originally joined the show only with to promote Cocoon and did not expect herself to make it that far in the competition. Frampton advanced through the show's quarterfinals and semifinals after performing the songs "Heartless" and "Losing My Religion". The singles became the highest-charting iTunes digital songs by any contestant on The Voice during its respective voting eligibility period, with "Inventing Shadows" topping the charts at the top spot. Following the season finale, "Inventing Shadows" landed in twentieth place on the Billboard Hot 100, with 137,000 downloads sold. As of July 7, 2011, Frampton's The Voice digital releases have sold 480,000 downloads. Frampton's single, "The Broken Ones", was released on November 15, 2011, and her solo album, Red, was later released on December 6. Frampton wrote or co-wrote every song on Red. She was also the opening act for her coach, Blake Shelton, on his Well Lit & Amplified tour. She later became a supporting act for The Fray in their sold-out U.S. tour in the Midwest and the West Coast, which was held from April to May 2011. Her own solo U.S. tour took place from February to July 2012. Frampton covered the Korean song "Lonely" by 2NE1, as an acoustic English ballad for allkpop.com to promote her later concert in Seoul, South Korea. On December 30, 2012, she sang a solo of "Heartless" and performed "We Are The Champions" with the final eight of The Voice of Vietnam. In January 2013, Dia held a small tour across several Southeast Asian countries and also collaborated with Singto Numchok on his singles "Gift" and "Coffee Mate" in Thailand. Frampton was featured on "Heart On the Floor", a track on The Summer Set's album Legendary. She was also featured on Never Shout Never's Christmas EP, singing "Under the Mistletoe", and on The Crystal Method's new single "Over It". Frampton also started playing the opening act for the James Blunt Moon Landing Tour since January 2014. On April 29, 2014, Frampton collaborated on Lindsey Stirling's songs "We Are Giants" and "Shatter Me", which were both featured on Stirling's album Shatter Me. Frampton was also featured in the single "Stay" by Australian disc jockey tyDi, which was released on April 8, 2014. In June 2014, after the release of "Red", Frampton was dropped from Universal Republic, and her new album was released under the name of her new band Archis. In August 2014, Frampton announced that Archis had been signed to a new label, and that the EP would be released in January 2015. On March 17, 2015, Interscope Records released Insurgent: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack. The song "Holes In the Sky" was co-written by Frampton and Anthony Gonzalez, and was performed by M83 and HAIM. After the release of Archis's EP, the band began working on a full-length LP, slated to be released in early 2016. However, after releasing a personal essay in August 2016, it was revealed that the LP would be released under Frampton's own name and would be titled Bruises. On October 5, 2016, she premiered the lead single originating from the new LP, entitled "Golden Years". The single was released on October 7, 2016, as part of an EP with the same name, serving as a preview for the LP. Frampton's LP was eventually released on March 3, 2017. To coincide with the pre-order of "Bruises" becoming available, Frampton released another single, "Gold & Silver". On Criminal Minds Frampton portrayed anatomy student Jill Flanagan in the Season Twelve episode "Surface Tension". Filmography *Chad & Jessica (2017) as Jessica (short) *Criminal Minds - "Surface Tension" (2017) TV episode - Jill Flanagan *It's a Love Thing (2016) as Rachel (short) *The Crooked Man (2016) as Mia Johanssen *No Smoke Day (2016) as Stacy (video short) *15SecondScare (2016) as Matilda (TV series short) *My Friends Can't Stop Kissing (2016) as Mary (short) *Socks for You (2016) as Rachel (short) *I Would Kill for That (2016) as Alexa (short) *Blank Pages (2015) as Roosevelt (2 episodes) 'SOUNDTRACK' *SO ALIVE - Monkey Kingdom (2015) (documentary) *Holes In the Sky - Insurgent (2015) (writer) *Holes In the Sky - The Divergent Series: Insurgent - Shatter Reality (2015) (writer) *Shatter Me - Todd's Pop Song Reviews (2015) - 1 episode (TV series documentary, writer) *3 songs - The Tonight Show with Jay Leno (2011) - 2 episodes 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actresses